Typoclan Alliances
Founders: Aether-A sky blue-eyed silver tabby tom with white patches Unique- A dark-eyed brown tabby she-cat with black patches, Amy- A violet-eyed black she-cat High Positions Leader: Typostar – A large orange-eyed black tom with orange patches. Deputy: Silversteram – A blue-eyed silver tabby she-cat with patches of darker gray, like fog. Medicine Cat: Facepalmfur – A pale brown blue-eyed she-cat with darker brown points. Apprentice Helfulness Senior Warriors Hootsie- A brown-eyed pale gold she-cat. Apprentice Skypaw Aether- A gray-eyed silver tabby tom Unique- A dark-eyed brown tabby-shecat with black patches Cindering- Long-haired charcoal she-cat with white flecks on flank; olive eyes Hydra- A blue-eyed colorpointed egyptian mau and tabby mix. Black on the top, white on the bottom. She-cat. Crimson- A red-eyed brown tabby tom with red. Apprentice Mistakepaw Nique- A light-eyed black tom with brown tabby patches. Amy- A purple-eyed black she-cat Ghost- A violet-eyed large pure white tom. Marx- A brown tabby cat with white patches. Buddy- A green-eyed fiery-orange tom. Apprentice: Ether Tapewolf- A large muscular blue-eyed gray tom with white-patches. Amber- An amber-eyed gold tom with white patches Aer- A blue-eyed crimson tom. Warriors: Errorheart – A small green-eyed jetblack tom with a white splash on his chest. Stargleam- A rainbow-eyed lilac she-cat with white paws. Hotsie- A beautiful golden-eyed black she-cat. Uniqe- A brown tabby shecat with green eyes Skypae- A grey-eyed blue-gray she-cat with white patches. Tspelwolf- A blue-eyed gray tabby tom. Tspewolf- A blind blue-eyed pure white tom. Faceplam- A green-eyed cream she-cat with darker points. Discord- An orange-eyed large blue-gray tom with dark gray patches. Amer- An orange-eyed golden she-cat. Apprentice Hinoteddness Mberwolf- A large green-eyed tortoiseshell tom Mberwof- A blue-eyed calico she-cat. Amerwolf- A green-eyed ginger tabby tom. Amberwold- A violet-eyed golden tabby she-cat Amberwof-An amber-eyed fiery red she-cat Amberwofl- A green-eyed golden-brown she-cat Amberwoof- An amber-eyed muscular orange tabby she-cat. Apprentice: Honoteddness Amberwol- A yellow-eyed fluffy cream tom with white patches. Amberwool- An amber-eyed fluffy white tom with ginger patches. Amberself- An amber-eyed black she-cat. Hootsi- A violet-eyed fluffy brown-tabby she-cat. Gpost- A hazel-eyed small black tom Nettlewhusker- An olive-eyed black she-cat speckled with gray Apprentices: Mistakepaw- A small blue-eyed brown tabby shecat missing one paw. Skypaw- A blue-eyed blue-gray shecat. Ether- A blue-eyed russet tabby tom with white patches. Honoteddness- A violet-eyed blue-gray tom. Discird- An orange-eyed dark gray tabby-shecat with white patches. Hinoteddness- A golden-eyed thick black furred she-cat. Helfulness- A pale blue-eyed small silver she-cat. Medicine Cat Apprentice. Aehter- An olive-eyed gray tabby she-cat Queens: Music- A violet- eyed black shecat with white patches. Amberwolf – A brown-eyed orange tabby she-cat with white paws and a white underbelly Princess Crimmy- A brown-eyed beautiful crimson she-cat Kits: Crime - A large red-eyed black tabby tom with white stripes Smol- A small blue-eyed russet tabby-tom Moosic- A purple and brown eyed black tom with white patches. (Resembles a Cow) Liut- An orange-eyed calico she-cat. Aethr- A blue-eyed black and gray tom Ghsot- A blue-eyed pure white tom. Aerter- A green-eyed pure black she-cat Elders: Ship- A bright violet-eyed calico she-cat. Paws- A green-eyed black tom with large white paws. Category:Typoclan Information Category:Important Pages